


Mistake

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: So, Tim loved Kon, he really did.But God, he couldn't get Jason out of his head.





	Mistake

 

 

Tim Drake loved Kon-El. He loved him with every fiber of his being. Nobody made him feel the way Kon did, and if someone asked him right now, he'd say without a doubt that he'd gladly spend the rest of his life with this kryptonian.

 

And yet

 

With his eyes closed and a hand buried in Kon's unruly black hair, it was so easy to pretend it's Jason above him, pounding into him, making him arch and moan for him.

 

His other hand roamed over Kon's back and he imagined his fingers catching on bumps and dents of scars, the fine lines covering Jason's body. They were built similarly, which was nice, but Jason was taller, broader, _rougher_ , he liked to talk, and Tim craved the hot breath on his neck as filthy, _filthy_ words filled his ears. Jason almost made him come with his voice alone and that was something that stays with you.

 

So, Tim loved Kon, _he really did_. But God, he couldn't get Jason out of his head.

 

Tim arched his back and clawed on Kon's skin as he ground down against him, going impossibly deep. The hands on his hips gripped tightly, but it wasn't enough. Something was missing, and Tim resisted the urge to frown.

 

Kon always held back with him and Tim knew, he _had_ to. Since he too didn't want to end up with shattered bones. But Jason hadn't held back and Tim relished in the near brutal grip Jason had had on him, knew he would _feel_ the bruises for a week. Yeah, it wasn't all bruises and bitemarks with Jason, as rough as he was, he had cared and made sure, he never hurt Tim more than he could handle (or beg for, at that matter), but he never treated him like Tim was fragile, like he would break; something _Kon_ did, and while Kon actually had the strength to break Tim, knowing Kon didn't give him his all, or at least _more_ , left Tim feeling utterly unsatisfied.

 

Granted, it was a mistake landing in bed with Jason when he had a boyfriend waiting at home, but in his defense, Tim couldn't even remember it happened. He was blackout drunk and woke up hungover and sore with Jason's arm draped over him.

 

Oh, how he wished the second and third times were mistakes too, but Jason looked so hot in the afternoon light, hickeys and scratch marks all over his torso and back, knowing it was _him_ who did it, turning him on like nothing before in his life. Especially since he wasn't able to leave his marks on Kon.

 

After the initial shock and Jason's reassurances, he couldn't resist. Jason told him, he shouldn't have done this and if Tim wanted to forget this ever happened, he would play along. And Tim wanted to agree. He had a _boyfriend_ , for fucks sake, he should've agreed, get dressed, get home to his _actual_ lover, should've just _left_ , but the way Jason actually felt bad and respected Tim's decisions, he had to. Tim was on Jason so quick, he was pretty sure he headbutted him, but proceeded to ride the everloving fuck out of him anyway.

 

The third time happened when they stood in Jason's tiny kitchen, the smell of burning bacon lingering in their noses as Jason bent him over the table and fucked him till he screamed. (Later Jason texted him there were indents from his nails in the wood. Tim deleted the message.) After they threw the coal that once was bacon in the bin, they settled for scrambled eggs, whereas Jason banned Tim from the kitchen, lest they get tempted and ruin another meal, and watched tv while they ate in peace.

 

With his bare legs over Jason’s lap, only wearing one of his - for him - oversized red hoodies, he tried not to think about Kon. It was done anyway. He fucked up. But he will return to the man he loved, though until his guilt caught up with him, he might as well enjoy this thing while it lasts. He'd enjoyed the soft touches of Jason's fingers on his calves, trailing up his knees and even further up his thighs. Looking up at Jason with half lidded eyes, he was met with the hungry gaze he was getting too used to. He instinctively spread his legs as Jason slipped between them, hands pushing under his hoodie. The fourth attempt didn't exceed the lazy makeout session though, either of them too worn out to get it up anymore.

 

Jason had moved in for another kiss after the previous left them both breathless, but they got interrupted by a phone ringing. Tim recognized it as his own, finding it in Jason's jeans on the bedroom floor for some reason and nearly puked the ‘breakfast’ out again as he saw the 12 new text messages and the third missed call from Kon. The guilt hit him like a brick and if Jason hadn't been there to console him, he didn't know what he'd done. The irony was not lost on him. But Jason held him, talked him down from his oncoming panic attack and advised him to think about what he wanted. Of course Tim said he wanted Kon, didn't want to lose him, and Jason kissed him, saying that he should go to his boyfriend then; that Jason wasn't going to force him or convince him to stay, and that he'd do nothing to actively compromise their relationship.

 

Tim's head and heart hurt. He said, he couldn't bear facing Kon right now, needed time. He skipped over the chats from Bart, Steph and even Dick to shoot Kon a message saying he wasn't feeling well and Jason offered him a ride to the manor. He accepted.

 

“Hey.”

 

Tim snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Kon, who he didn't notice stopped moving. He was propped on his elbows, wearing a worried expression.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Where are you?” Kon tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

Tim licked his lips. He returned the smile, cupping Kon's cheek, running a finger over the slightly heated skin.

 

“Here. This. With you.” he half lied.

 

“Good, thought you might want to stop.”

 

Tim frowned. “Don't you dare.”

 

Kon grinned and leaned down to kiss him. Automatically Tim slid his arms around his neck, holding him closer. He hitched a breath as Kon started to move again, began a slow pace, almost lazy thrusts. Tim eyes fell closed again, giving in to the kiss, sighing as he felt a tongue against his lips. He was ashamed to admit that his thoughts drifted back to Jason and how he missed the underlying taste of coffee and cigarettes and mints. Missed even his scent.

 

Hands moved to hold on Tim's hips and Kon changed the angle to reach deeper, and Tim broke the kiss for a whimper, clutching at his back.

 

Quick breaths hit his ear. “Tim…”

 

Tim shuddered. The raspy voice was driving him insane. _Too similar…_

 

_“Mm, you like that, Timmy?”_

 

He buried his face in Kon's shoulder. Jason's words sounded so clear, like he was here with him. He tried to stay silent and didn't listen to what Kon was saying.

 

_“Always thought you were a little wallflower. Heh. Can't say I'm disappointed. This is so much better than I imagined.”_

 

Careful nibs at his jaw. He arched his neck, making room for - - for _Kon_.

 

_“Hey, hey hey. Stop that. Hands off my property.”_

 

“Nngh…”

 

Fingers digged into his flesh and he moaned at the sensation. Yes. _Exactly what he wanted._

 

_“Oh? Who knew little Red Robin is into pain? Like it when it hurts, baby bird? Don't worry, I'll give you what you need.”_

 

Kon rammed his prostate with near surgical precision. Tim couldn't stifle the shout that ripped from his throat. Over and over.

 

 _“You want to come? I don't know. Did you earn it? ‘cause I could keep going till you beg me to come - fuck - and you_ will _beg and you will_ love _it.”_

 

“Oh _God_ \- -”

 

A low whine spilled from Tim's lips, mimicking the one he made as Jason teased him back then.

 

“Tim, I'm close…”

 

“K - k- -” No, he was a letter off. That wasn't right.

 

 _“You can do it, Tim, come for me, yeah? Ah - come_ on _.”_

 

“Yes -”

 

_Jay…_

 

One final thrust and - -

 

“Jason!”

 

Kon stopped dead in his tracks.

 

_Oh, he was so wrong._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i underestimated how hard tagging is, how do people do it?


End file.
